


String of Lights

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper gets tangled in the Christmas lights. Annabeth's not amused. Well, maybe she is. Just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String of Lights

“How did you even manage this,” Annabeth asked skeptically, looking over her girlfriend. Piper was completely wrapped up in tangled, rainbow Christmas lights. They were even _on,_ lit up and everything. They glowed like tiny rainbow stars, dotting Piper’s person.

“I’m not very successful at this whole “decorating” thing,” Piper said, “This is why you do these sort of things.”

“I feel like Percy could have done this without this happening,” Annabeth grumbled under her breath. Her ex-boyfriend/best friend was quite incompetent in many things, but she was near-positive that he couldn’t have messed this up quite as epically as her beautiful, occasionally idiotic girlfriend.

“That’s going a bit too far,” Piper grumbled, but she grinned sheepishly at her girlfriend.

“Can I get some help?” she asked a little bit shyly.

“Nah,” Annabeth said, looking down at her with a smirk. Piper chuckled. She grabbed a bit of the light-string from her back and threw it around Annabeth like a lasso.

“Hey,” Annabeth said, but Piper had already pulled her down to her level. Piper smiled and Annabeth looked into her eyes. They looked like a water color painting, green, blue and brown melting softly together to form the perfect combination.

“Merry Christmas,” Piper whispered.

“It’s only the nineteenth,” Annabeth corrected just for the sake of correcting her.

“Whatever,” Piper said, as it was now her turn to roll her eyes.

Piper looked deep into Annabeth’s eyes, and with a tiny hint of charmspeak, she said, “Kiss me.”  
“There’s no mistletoe,” Annabeth replied, once again, because sometimes she liked to be contradictory.

“But it’s not Christmas,” Piper said, “And we’re wrapped up in lights, so why the hell not?” Annabeth was inclined to agree this time. She gently pressed her lips to Piper’s, hoping they wouldn’t end up breaking the fragile lights. 


End file.
